


In Shining Armor

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Kirk glanced over and, to his utter relief, was grateful to see Rob Trujillo, a trusted fellow classmate. The other guys turn to see who it is as well and the one that's holding Kirk loosened his grip once he acknowledged Rob. This gave Kirk the opportunity to push himself away and stagger over to Rob. Rob held a hand out towards Kirk, offering him a safe haven to run to in his time of need.





	In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I _finally_ wrote some proper Kirk/Rob fic like I've been meaning to for such a long time and it's a college au because those are fun! Right?! As per usual, this fic includes KEA era Kirk because obviously, with some ST era Rob (that's Suicidal Tendencies, btw) because hot damn... I would also like to point out beforehand that there is mention of some stereotypes here and there, given that this fic takes place in the mid to late eighties, as a means to establish a sort of alienation the characters feel from their environment.

Kirk wasn't sure what he was doing here. He hadn't been invited by anyone and he isn't particularly _fond_ of the crowd, but there was alcohol so what the hell? None of the frat boys have spotted him yet and no one's told him to leave, so that was a plus Kirk supposed. Not that Kirk fully believed they'd kick him out either way, but Kirk didn't exactly fit in with the rest of the kids at college. They were all the exact opposite of him. Rich, white, and boring. That's not to say they were all like that, but the majority were basically the popular kids who never really grew out of the whole _clique_ stigma from high school.

There were actually some pretty cool people here Kirk's hung out with on occasion, but he wouldn't go so far as to call them _friends_. He was an outcast, not because he was poor or ethnically diverse from the other kids, but because he was a little weird, had strange interests, and listened to loud music. The girls watched John Hughes movies while the boys saw movies like Red Dawn and Animal House. Good movies, Kirk will admit, but you couldn't bring up stuff like Frankenstein or zombie flicks without getting a disgusted reaction in response.

They'd say things like _That's so gross!_ or _Black and white movies are old and boring!_ , which annoyed Kirk on occasion because they were wrong, obviously. But that's just the type of attitude these people had to something different.

As for music, everyone was into new wave and hair bands at the moment, having ditched the hippie loving shit their parents listened to. But, despite the popularity amongst some groups, metal and punk music was out of the question with these kids. Sure, there were a few misfits like Kirk floating around campus, but these kids mostly two stepped to people like Tears For Fears, Bon Jovi, and Gun N’ Roses. Kirk stood out like a sore thumb is what he was getting at. And while bands like that had a few bops here and there, Kirk could never really get into them.

Music aside, the party is pretty typical by frat house standards. There are a bunch of drunk kids trying to dance and a handful of meathead jocks doing keg stands in the kitchen. Friends are pushing other friends off the second floor balcony and into the pool in the backyard all while Kirk just walked around and casually observed. He had a red solo cup filled up with whatever beer little Johnny boy's parents had paid for and blended into the background. It may not be his scene, but he liked to get out every once in awhile and be around others even if he didn't engage them. It was a pastime that made Kirk feel not so alone. But, of course, there were always the _assholes_...

“You lost?” A voice called out to him over the music.

Kirk turned to see who had addressed him to find a tall, red-headed, and very drunk boy leaning up against the wall beside him. He recognized him from one of his classes. His name was Josh or something close to that. He wasn't as beefy as some of the other dudes and his face was riddled with acne.

“No,” Kirk replied.

“Never seen you come to one of these parties before,” Josh said with a drunken slur, taking a gulp of his drink.

He hovered in Kirk's space, unaware of just how uncomfortably close he was. So close that Kirk could smell just how much he's been drinking.

“Maybe I was trying to stay hidden,” Kirk pointed out, using humor to lighten the somewhat awkward tension setting in.

“And hide that pretty face of yours?” Josh commented, reaching out to brush his knuckles clumsily across Kirk's face.

Kirk smiled politely and slowly backed away from the other boy to put some distance between them. He doesn't know if it's the amount of alcohol the redhead's consumed or not, but Kirk doesn't go for that type of behavior. It isn't attractive and it's completely unwarranted. Kirk doesn't bring that up, however, even though he probably should draw a line immediately. Instead, he attempts to sound casual and come up with a lie.

“I appreciate the compliment, but I should get going,” Kirk excused.

He went to push himself off the wall and quickly make his exit, but before he could get more than a few feet away a couple other guys appeared out of nowhere and crowded around him. One of them was massive, the kind of guy who only ever went to the gym and worked out, while the other one was a little more balanced, as far as muscle mass went, but intimidating nonetheless. Plus, Josh or whatever his name was was still standing behind him. He felt cornered and threatened, unsure of whether he was about to get beaten up, sexually assaulted, or both. There were plenty of witnesses hanging around, but would anyone notice?

Kirk suddenly felt a lot more lightheaded and it wasn't because of the beer. He instinctively backed away from the two bigger guys until he couldn't anymore. He shouldn't have come here.

“What's your hurry, sweet thing?” The biggest man said, cracking a disturbingly wide smile as he slowly approached Kirk.

“Aren't you enjoying the party?” The other one asked, resting an arm on his buddy's shoulder.

“It's getting late and I have a class in the morning,” Kirk lied, still clutching his cup.

“Doesn't mean you can’t stick around for a little bit longer and have some fun,” the big guy claimed.

“I don't feel welcomed here, so I'm just gonna go,” Kirk stated, going for another attempt to leave but being stopped by the big guy's friend.

“Why didn't you just say so? We can make you feel more than welcome here, baby,” he boasted, injecting himself into Kirk's personal space.

He wrapped an arm around Kirk's waist and pulled him in close. Kirk stumbled into the unwanted embrace, dropping his nearly finished drink in the process as he opted to bring his hands up instead. He pushed at the man's chest, trying to peel himself away from the invasion of his personal bubble, but struggled because the other guy was much too strong. Kirk started to panic and frantically looked around the room at other partygoers for a lifeline, but no one seemed to care.

“What kinda hosts would we be if we didn't show you good time,” the guy purred, way too close for comfort.

“Get off me!” Kirk issued in a firm tone, but his voice cracked.

Josh and the big guy were slowly closing in as the man holding Kirk started to laugh and grab him inappropriately. He even leaned in at one point and tried to kiss Kirk, making Kirk bend backwards to get away from the unsolicited act. Kirk squirmed and beat his fists against the other guy's chest, begging him to let go over and over as everyone else remained oblivious. Kirk was on the verge of screaming and crying and clawing his way out of here any second now until he heard a cool and collected voice call out to them.

“Hey! Kirk!”

Kirk glanced over and, to his utter relief, was grateful to see Rob Trujillo, a trusted fellow classmate. The other guys turn to see who it is as well and the one that's holding Kirk loosened his grip once he acknowledged Rob. This gave Kirk the opportunity to push himself away and stagger over to Rob. Rob held a hand out towards Kirk, offering him a safe haven to run to in his time of need.

“I've been looking for you all night, man!” Rob said in a booming voice.

A look of confusion washed over his face as Rob said this, but then Rob gave him this _look_ and it all started to click. Rob was pretending like he was expecting Kirk all along to get the other men to back off. And it actually worked because they all looked scared shitless by Rob's presence. It became more apparent the moment Rob shifted his attention to Kirk's would be aggressors.

“These guys bothering you?” Rob inquired, gesturing over to the other three.

Kirk only nodded his head in response, too afraid to speak up after that experience. Rob stepped up and clasped an arm around Kirk's shoulders, holding him tightly to assure Kirk that he was safe now. He fixed the three men with a stern gaze and squared up. Rob wasn't the biggest, scariest dude but he had a look about him that somehow intimidated people.

“This is my boy Kirk,” Rob announced, placing a hand over Kirk's chest to further establish that Kirk was under his protection. “Anyone who fucks with Kirk, fucks with me. And you guys don't wanna fuck with me because I'll actually fight back. If I find out any of you disrespected my boy here, you better start sleeping with one eye open. You get me?”

“We were just playin’ around, man. We didn't mean nothin’ by it,” Josh explained, being the first to crumble under Rob's threats.

“You'll have to excuse Dustin. He's just a little tipsy. Can't hold his liquor well, that's all,” the big guy supplied while the one who grabbed Kirk, Dustin, remained silent.

“That's not an excuse to treat my friend like garbage,” Rob shot back, keeping his cool throughout the whole exchange. “You're all on thin fucking ice. One more fuck up and we'll see who's playing around then.”

Josh, Dustin, and the big guy all stood there shitting themselves as Rob pointed at each and every one of them and issued personalized threats. Kirk was in awe of how frightened they were of Rob and wondered how he'd gotten to that point. Once Rob was done saying his piece, he pulled Kirk along all while keeping his arm securely around the slim brunette. Kirk looked back over at the men as they walked away and saw them part ways awkwardly. Kirk followed Rob as he was lead upstairs to escape the pounding music.

“Thank you for that,” Kirk said when they reached the mostly vacant upstairs hallway.

They were standing across from each other in a narrow off shooting hallway that lead to several doors, none of which Kirk was familiar with but assumed were bedrooms.

“No problem. I couldn't just stand there and watch those guys harass you,” Rob replied in the most understanding tone. So different from the way he spoke to those assholes.

“I thought I was screwed there for a moment,” Kirk admitted with a nervous laugh when he realized the adrenaline coursing through his body. “But you were like my knight in shining armor.”

“Anything for you, my dearest damsel,” Rob replied, taking the snapback off of his head and bowing with exaggerated flourish.

It made Kirk laugh and feel welcomed for the first time that night and he was finally able to relax a little now that he was around a familiar face. Rob was not only a classmate in one of his writing courses, but they had also partnered up for projects a few times last semester. There weren't many other kids like them, who had similar interests, so it made sense that they clicked over group projects. They never really hung out much outside of college, but they were acquainted well enough.

“So what was that all about? How come those guys were so scared of you?” Kirk asked after they share a laugh.

“They think my family are gangbangers,” said Rob.

Kirk waited for a punchline that never came, confusing Kirk even more.

“ _Why?_ ” Kirk questioned incredulously.

“I think it's a stereotype thing. You know how preppy white boys are when they see people like us,” Rob divulged with a shrug. It was a tired stereotype that Rob has gone through most of his life, but was pretty much numb to it by now. “But hey, if it scares the ever loving shit outta some assholes, then I don't mind!”

“That's one way of looking at it,” Kirk offered with a shrug.

“Gotta find the positives in everything, otherwise you'll be miserable for the rest of your life,” Rob stated, putting his snapback on the top of his head.

“Have you been taking philosophy classes or something? I don't remember you being this well spoken,” Kirk joked, feeling in his element now that he wasn't overwhelmed.

“I'm self taught mostly, but I've been known to dabble in switching my major from time to time,” Rob humored.

“Is that three times now?”

“Four actually,” Rob corrected. “Poli-sci wasn't really doing it for me.”

“You change majors more than these meatheads change their jockstraps,” Kirk remarked.

“You know what they say, variety is the spice of life,” Rob recited with a smile.

Just then someone stumbled out of the bathroom with their shirt covered in vomit, causing Kirk to move out of the way quickly. He ended up standing next to Rob to make room for the partygoer. Kirk watched as the kid struggled down the hallway before turning back to Rob who was also staring.

“ _Yikes_ ,” Kirk said with a brief chuckle.

“You wanna go somewhere less crowded?” Rob asked suddenly.

“Sure.”

Kirk was taken aback initially, but agreed nonetheless. He followed close behind Rob was they walked down the narrow hallway. It made him nervous to be all alone with Rob, but not for the same reasons as those assholes that were harassing him before. He felt safe around Rob, comfortable. Maybe it was a cultural thing, kind of like how women felt more secure around other women, but Kirk thought it had more to do with the crush he had on Rob. Rob was the long haired, skater boy type who wore his hat backwards and rocked out to the same music Kirk listened to and he was funny and outgoing to boot. Everything about Rob was charming in one way or another.

Rob opened up a seemingly random door to a bedroom, but when Kirk stepped inside he realized it wasn't random at all. There were various posters strewn across the walls, as well as many cassettes all from different trash bands Kirk was into. There was also a skateboard, a few articles of clothing lying on the floor, including a book bag he's seen Rob use before, and a sick looking bass. This was Rob's room? Kirk was confused.

“Wait, you're part of the fraternity?” Kirk asked after he had a moment to let everything sink in.

“Yeah,” Rob replied as he walked over to his tape deck to pop in a cassette.

“Since when?”

“I joined up at the beginning of the semester,” Rob explained, glancing back over his shoulder at Kirk as music started to fill the room.

Rob walked over to his bed and plopped down on the edge of it with Kirk following suit shortly after. Kirk sat down next to Rob and folded one leg as the other dangled off the side. The room was greeted by the shrill wail of a guitar as the cassette Rob put on played in the background, signalling the guitar solo. Kirk looked over at Rob with a cocked eyebrow after he took a moment to look around the room.

“Why?” Kirk inquired for the second time that night.

“They asked me,” Rob said with a shrug.

“And you said yes?”

“Why not?” Rob suggested, turning towards Kirk to mirror his position on the bed.

“Because these guys are jerks and you're actually a decent guy,” Kirk stated.

“Yeah, but, the way I see it is if I'm part of a frat then I don't have to take shit from anyone, ya know?” Rob explained.

“And they just let you join?” Kirk questioned dubiously.

“Between you and me, I think they were just trying to fill a diversity quota. If you know what I mean,” Rob snarked.

It was clear that Rob was only joking, but Kirk couldn't help but see the truth in that some way. Still, it made him laugh regardless because shit like that was ridiculous. That's happened at a few of Kirk's jobs. Managers hired people of different racial and sexual backgrounds to appear more _inclusive_ rather than based on their skill and integrity. They would still get the job, but for all the wrong reasons and Kirk thought it was fucked up. But here he was, chuckling at the absurdity of it all.

“That's terrible!” Kirk chided, covering his mouth.

“Then why are you laughing?” Rob teased with a smirk, scooting a little closer to Kirk.

“I'm not laughing,” Kirk tittered, though the attempt was weak at best.

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” Rob told him in earnest, reaching out to pull Kirk's hand away from his mouth.

Kirk quickly tried to stifle his huge grin because he was a tad self conscious of his teeth. He's always had a goofy grin growing up and kids back in the day often teased him. Rob wasn't making it easy though because he was doing his damndest to get Kirk to smile until Kirk caved in and couldn't restrain himself anymore. He cracked a wide grin, getting Rob to smile back at him in return. If it were anyone else, Kirk would feel incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, but Rob wasn't like everyone else.

“You have a nice smile! You shouldn't hide it,” Rob encouraged, holding both of Kirk's hands by the wrists gently.

“I'm sorry. I'm not used to showing who I really am around other people. They don't really get me,” Kirk expressed, noticing the way Rob was now closer to him than before.

“You can show me everything. I'm not gonna judge you,” Rob promised. “You listen to a lot of rad music so that automatically makes you cool in my book. Plus, you shred a mean guitar.”

“How did you know I played guitar?”

“I've seen you through your window while walking around on campus,” Rob admitted, letting go of Kirk's wrists.

“You spy on me?” Kirk teased, smile spreading across his face once more.

“I wouldn't’ say _spy_ so much as _observe_ on occasion,” Rob explained in an iffy tone.

“ _Hmm_ , very smooth,” Kirk hummed in amusement before biting his bottom lip.

“What can I say? My father taught me well.”

“I can imagine,” Kirk giggled, swaying into Rob's space.

They sit there staring at each other for a long period of time, both unsure of what to say next. Kirk had his hands folded in his lap and habitually picked at his thumbnail, fidgeting restlessly as he noticed the slow shift in tone. Rob is sitting so close to Kirk that they're knees are touching now and the distance between them is only shrinking more and more. Kirk can't help but notice just how handsome Rob is. He has nice strong features; broad chin, kind eyes, and full lips. His muscle mass is perfect too. Not too big, not too wimpy. Just right. Everything about Rob can be described as _just right_.

“Can I ask you something?” Rob said after a few moments to break the silence.

“Go right ahead.”

“Are you seeing anyone right now?”

“I see _you_ ,” Kirk remarked, making Rob laugh.

“That's not what I meant, smartass,” replied Rob, smirking. His demeanor changed briefly and he got more serious again. “I meant like, do you have a girlfriend _or..?_ ”

Kirk blushed a little at this, though it wasn't fully noticeable yet. The _or?_ left floating in the space between them was confidence crushing. Rob wanted to say the words that followed after but was too embarrassed to suggest it for that he might offend Kirk or alienate himself from the brunette. Kirk picked up on the unspoken meaning, making his heart rate speed up a little. He figured there was no sense in lying if Rob was interested, but he could still be coy about it just in case.

“No girlfriend. No boyfriend. I'm completely single,” Kirk revealed.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Really,” Kirk reiterated, smiling brightly.

“I don't believe that,” Rob declared, unconvinced.

“It's true!” Kirk claimed. “Why do you ask?”

Kirk isn't stupid. He knew where this was going, or he at least hoped so. Kirk was keen enough to pick up on the subtle flirting; Rob's done it a few times during their group projects in the past. Kirk just thought it was Rob being a tease to break the ice or whatever, but now Kirk is starting to understand.

“I wanted to double check before I kissed you,” Rob stated frankly, doing his best to hold Kirk's gaze. He could see the color rushing to Kirk's cheeks and felt the heat rising in his own.

For the longest time neither of them moved. Despite Rob having the confidence to ask Kirk a question he's been dying to ask, he couldn't fully prepare himself to actually go through with it. He's never had this problem before, but something about Kirk made him queasy in the stomach. It didn't help that Kirk was sitting there on his bed perfectly still and staying silent as Rob waited for a reply. Rob felt self conscious all of a sudden. He knew that once he got past that first obstacle, everything else would come to him naturally, but he couldn't move forward without permission first.

“Is that okay?” Rob inquired when Kirk didn't say anything.

“Uh, y-yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Rob asked once more.

“Yeah! I'm just-- I don't know!” Kirk stammered with a giddy laugh. He wrung his hands together, palms getting clammy as Rob remained completely chill. “I kinda have a crush on you and the thought of kissing you is just making me anxious because I _really_ don't wanna screw this up.”

“ _Hey_. You're not gonna screw anything up,” Rob cooed in a reassuring voice. He reached out and grabbed Kirk's hands to keep the slim man from fidgeting and to calm his nerves. He gazed into Kirk's soft, brown eyes and smiled. “Just relax and be yourself.”

“It's hard to relax around you when you make me feel like my heart's about to explode,” Kirk gushed.

“Let me help you, then,” Rob murmured, bringing his hands up to cup Kirk's face.

Kirk was put into a trance as Rob leaned forward, making his expression go completely lax and his heart almost stop altogether. His face was burning hot in Rob's hands and if Rob didn't know any better he'd think Kirk was running a fever. But they're both aware of what's making Kirk hot. The point is driven home when Rob closed the remaining distance between them and kisses Kirk softly on the lips. It's sweet, chaste kiss that doesn't get carried away, though it would be awfully easy to.

When they part afterwards, Rob took in the sight of Kirk to gauge his reaction. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were tinged with pink, making him appear cute and naive like he was a virgin who's never been kissed before. Kirk's eyes eventually flutter open and stare dazedly into Rob's. His pupils are blown wide and his lips are parted, inviting Rob in. Kirk looked absolutely _wrecked_ and he's only just been kissed, not to mention his body language is still a bit stiff.

“You're really tense,” Rob pointed out.

“Maybe you should try kissing me again,” suggested Kirk.

And after that, like Rob had figured, everything came naturally. He kissed Kirk again and again, over and over with varying degrees. He laid a barrage of tiny little pecks here and there, sometimes coaxing Kirk to seek him out if he wanted more. Rob kissed him until Kirk blossomed open for him and parted his lips. The rest was history. Once Kirk omitted that final little barrier, Rob found himself getting swept away in a flurry of long, slow kisses. They were deep and passionate, taking time to explore and lull Kirk into a state of comfort and ease.

Kirk was beginning to sigh with each kiss, growing in intensity until Kirk was practically urging Rob to take this a step further. Kirk was grasping at Rob's chest, clawing at his shirt spastically as if he was overflowing with energy. It made Rob excited to see Kirk let go and get into so much; and this was just from kissing! The kisses lost some of their finesse and devolved into Rob and Kirk basically just sucking face. They only stopped kissing in between to play with their tongues and swirl them around like it was some sort of raunchy party game, giggling breathlessly in the process.

It got to the point where Rob was turned on by this alone and could no longer take the pressure building up in his pants. Kirk was just so bewitching; more intoxicating than any alcohol or drug you could get your hands on. Kirk was sighing, scratching at Rob's chest, and pulling him in for more; barely giving either of them a chance to breathe. And that made Rob so _hot_. To be wanted so badly by another person, especially when that person is Kirk. It got him rock hard.

Rob has to break away from the kiss before he comes inside his pants like an inexperienced virgin. Kirk was left panting, heart pounding erratically, as he looked up at Rob with nothing but undying lust in his black eyes.

“What's wrong? Why'd you stop?” Kirk implored, getting a little antsy now that he was all hot and bothered.

“I got a _raging_ boner with your name on it,” Rob admitted with breathless chuckle and shake of his head.

“What do you want me to do?” Kirk inquired, biting his lip as he dropped a hand down to cup the bulge in Rob's pants.

“Nothing you don't want to,” said Rob, feeling a surge quake throughout his body the moment Kirk made contact.

Then, without being prompted to, Kirk slid off the bed and kneeled down in front of where Rob sat on the bed. Rob pivoted his body towards Kirk and spread his legs a little as Kirk sidled up between them. Rob hand his palms planted firmly to the mattress as he gazed down in awe at the sight of Kirk unbuttoning his pants and reaching inside. Kirk caressed Rob's cock through his underwear very briefly before pulling the elastic band down and letting it bob free. It made Rob gasp silently when the air hit the feverish, sensitive skin.

Kirk grasped it in his hand and toyed with it a moment; stroking it and getting a feel for it as he acquainted himself with Rob's cock. He marveled at the size, finding it to be just right. There it was again… _Just right_. Kirk never really admitted it, but he was a bit of a size queen. He didn't like them excessively long, like most men think their partners want, Kirk was all about girth. Girth went a long way, even more so than overall length. The irony…

He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head to give it a nice gentle suckle. Rob made a noise above him, encouraging Kirk to go further. Kirk bobbed his head a few times to help moisten the way for his lips before attempting to go down as far as he could manage. Rob's cock was so thick that Kirk only got about halfway before his jaw couldn't take any more. It made his jaw muscles ache when he held that position for long periods of time. It was so much that Kirk was salivating uncontrollably all over Rob's cock to the point where he started to gag.

Rob groaned at the image of Kirk down between his legs and drooling all over himself as he tried to take to deepthroat Rob. Despite Kirk's best efforts he couldn't quite make it, but that didn't concern Rob. Instead, he reached down a fisted a hand in Kirk's hair to coax the slim man to move. He pushed and pulled Kirk's mouth on his cock, replicating a bobbing motion, until Kirk took the hint and started doing it on his own. Rob kept his hand on the back of Kirk's head, helping to guide him occasionally as Kirk blew him.

What Kirk couldn't fit in his mouth, he used a free hand to stroke and twist along it instead. His mouth and hand worked in tandem to provide the best possible stimulation for Rob, safe in the knowledge that what he was doing was getting the other man off. It was incredibly arousing to see how much Kirk's lips stretched around his girth and to see saliva continuously dripping from Kirk's mouth. He caressed a hand through the smaller man's soft hair as he admired the sinuous display.

“You're so _big_ ,” Kirk commented when he briefly popped off of Rob's cock to stare up at the other man with wide, sheepish eyes. “I can't even take all of it.”

The hand Kirk had wrapped around Rob was languidly stroking him, spreading the copious amounts of spit along his cock. Rob brushed the curls out of Kirk's face and ran his thumb across Kirk's shiny bottom lip.

“Maybe your mouth can't, but what about your ass?” Rob posed, looking down at Kirk with a hooded expression. The mere prospect of sliding his dick inside Kirk made him want bust.

“Wanna find out?” Kirk challenged, teasing the tip of Rob's cock with his tongue.

Rob didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled Kirk up by his underarms and beckoned him back onto the bed. Rob stood up and got undressed as Kirk laid back on his elbows and watched him. Rob grabbed his snapback and tossed it aside before pulling his shirt over his head and discarding that too. Kirk got an eyeful of Rob's body as the other man kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. He was built exactly the way Kirk was expecting. Toned and strong; in proportion with the rest of him. His big cock standing up proudly at the epicenter of it all. Kirk's never been more excited to get fucked.

Rob approached Kirk and helped him out of his own clothes. Rob pulled off Kirk's jeans one leg at a time while Kirk rid himself of his shirt until he was left in nothing but his underwear. Kirk wore tight, form fitting briefs that outlined his dick perfectly. Rob could spend all night admiring how sexy Kirk looked in just his underwear, all slender and smooth, but he didn't know how much longer he could go on before he burst. So, Rob ditched Kirk's briefs, sliding them down his slim thighs to expose the brunette fully.

Kirk's hard on was laying against his stomach, obscuring the dark patch of hair nestled at his groin and prompting him to spread his legs welcomingly. Rob climbed onto his bed and crawled over over Kirk to press their nude bodies together. Rob's slick cock brushed in between the crevice of Kirk's entrance while Kirk's rubbed anxiously against Rob's abdomen. Rob leaned down and started kissing Kirk again. He grinded himself into Kirk firmly, giving them both that much needed friction. Kirk's hips jerked and squirmed enthusiastically, begging Rob for more as they both became more aroused by the second.

“I want you to make love to me,” Kirk proclaimed, clutching at Rob's body.

“Are you sure?” Rob inquired, mirroring what he said when he initially asked to kiss Kirk. “Like you said, I'm pretty big.”

“ _Yes, please!_ ” Kirk whined, getting antsy the longer he had to wait.

Rob took a second to go rummaging around in his nightstand as Kirk laid spread out across his bed waiting to be fucked. He found what he was looking for and set out to make this as comfortable for Kirk as possible. It's not like Rob was abnormally _huge_ or anything, but there have been a times he's hooked up with someone who was begging just like Kirk was, but chickened in the end because they were afraid of getting hurt. Which is understandable, but Rob prided himself in having good bedside manner when it came to preparation.

He slipped his fingers inside of Kirk and worked open his tight little hole with a generous amount of lube. Kirk was whining and thrashing about in the covers as Rob scissored his fingers within the confines of Kirk's channel. The sound of crashing cymbals and the sharp twang of guitar amplified the noises Kirk made as the cassette played on in the background. It all mingled together with the music bumping downstairs, reminding them both that, _oh yeah_ , there was a party going on still. But that realization came and went as Kirk fucked himself on three deft fingers loosening him up for something much more bigger and more fun.

“You ready?” Rob asked, withdrawing his fingers.

“ _Yes!_ ” Kirk gasped, squirming restlessly.

Kirk laid there, spread out before Rob like territory to be claimed. But this wasn't about conquering. Rob wasn't like all those other guys downstairs. He wasn't like those assholes who were bullying Kirk. He hovered over Kirk's body, positioning himself between the boy's spread thighs, and lined himself up with Kirk's entrance after dousing his manhood in lube. He pushed into Kirk's yielding body until the head of his cock popped past the first ring of muscle. Kirk let out the most beautiful noise as Rob slowly inserted himself inside the writhing brunette.

Kirk's body trembled and he moaned occasionally as he tried to accommodate Rob's size, causing him to hike up his legs and welcome more of Rob into him. Rob slipped inside him all at once, making Kirk gasp sharply at the suddenness of it. And Rob held him all the way through it, taking his time until he was absolutely sure Kirk was ready for more because Kirk still felt incredibly tight even after fingering him. It was a wonder how Kirk was taking his cock so well.

Once Rob was fully nestled within Kirk's pulsating channel, he started to thrust. He pumped his hips smoothly against Kirk, making love to him nice and slow as they made out and clutched at each other. Kirk made such pretty sounds as he was fucked long and deep, sometimes causing his moans and whimpers to bleed into each kiss. Rob was more than willing to swallow up each and every one of them as they came, relishing in the way it low-key made his cock twitch. He liked a lot noise while fucking. It let him know how he was doing and it was sexy, especially when they were soft and feminine in quality like Kirk's moans.

Kirk had his legs wrapped around Rob's waist, opening himself up further to suck in more of Rob's length. Kirk moaned gratuitously when he felt his body give and his hole stretch even more, enjoying the slight discomfort that came along with it. Kirk wasn't really into receiving pain or anything during sex, but the burn of being stretched out on another man's cock was arousing and invigorating. Pushing the limits of what he could take up his ass was exciting and turned him on immensely. Even more so now since it was Rob who was splitting him open.

At some point Kirk let go of Rob entirely and threw his hands above his head so he could squirm and trash about freely as Rob gripped his hips and fucked him expertly. Although, it wasn't exactly _fucking_ , per se. Rob was gentle in his approach and did all he could to make Kirk feel good which. Either way, Rob had managed to find his prostate without much effort since his dick was so big and drilled into it repeatedly. Rob only realized this until after Kirk started to get _very_ loud, eventually drowning out the music and all other sound.

Kirk was shameless as he moaned wantonly like an over exaggerating pornstar, but Rob knew this was genuine. Kirk was enjoying himself thoroughly, electrified by the way Rob's thick cock was pressing all the right buttons within him over and over. Rob raised up slightly as he continued to pound away and gazed down at Kirk. Kirk had his face buried into the side of one of his arms, mouth agape as the sounds just tumbled out of him, and his hair was a mess. Kirk was the definition of debauched. This only seemed to ring more true as Kirk let out a sob of pure ecstasy and a single tear rolled down his unblemished cheek.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Kirk cried, bottom lip quivering as his whole body seized up uncontrollably.

Rob felt Kirk's ass contract around him and squeeze his cock tightly. He peered down at Kirk's cock briefly to see it twitching and oozing with precome, flushed to soft pink color, before it was obscured by Kirk's hand. Kirk is only able to wrap his hand around the base of his cock before it ruptured in his palm, causing him to squirt come all over his lower abdomen. The noise that came out of Kirk is both bone chilling and arousing in a single bound. He sounded as if he were being tortured; like the orgasm was being wrung from him by force.

Nevertheless, the way Kirk's body tightened and the whole spectacle of his climax made Rob lose that final scrap of control. He pumped his hips into Kirk a few more times, going as deep as he could, before breeding Kirk with what seemed like a never-ending burst of come. Rob groaned deeply, humming with completion as Kirk's body sucked the orgasm right out of him. Rob kept thrusting, pushing his release further inside of Kirk, until his cock was finally done twitching. It was slightly uncomfortable since he was overstimulated and Kirk was so fucking tight, but Rob lived for that shit.

Once his cock softened a little, Rob pulled himself out of Kirk's body, causing the slender man to whimper belatedly. Rob sat back slightly and watched as his come leaked out of Kirk as there was nothing keeping it from spilling free anymore. He realized now that maybe he should have wore a condom, but there was no denying that _this_ was more satisfying, if not reckless. Kirk wasn't complaining, however. In fact, he couldn't do much of anything besides lay there and writhe through the aftershocks. Kirk truly was a sight to behold.

“Hey,” Rob said as he laid down beside Kirk, sweaty and out of breath.

“Hey,” replied Kirk, turning his head to look at Rob.

Curls were sticking to his face and his eyes were half-lidded now. His irises were still eclipsed in total blackness, giving him this otherworldly aesthetic.

“How ya feeling?” Rob inquired.

“Absolutely exhausted,” Kirk said with a weak chuckle. “I don't think I can move.”

“You can crash here tonight if you want,” Rob offered, really hoping Kirk will say yes so he can hold him all night.

“But what about morning?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean, when I have to leave and do the walk of shame through the entire house in front of all your fraternity brothers,” Kirk explained, feeling the sensation of embarrassment and guilt creep up on him.

“Who says you have to walk alone?” Rob pointed out with an easy smile. He brushed a few curls out of Kirk's face and leaned down to kiss him softly. “If any of those guys give you shit and I'll set 'em straight . After all, I'm your knight in shining armor remember?”

Kirk giggled at this and raised up to kiss Rob back before collapsing back against the mattress in a sweaty, exhausted heap. He curled up next to his newfound lover and rejoiced in the feeling that overtook him when Rob reciprocated his embrace.

“My hero.”


End file.
